


Masks

by NotebookishType



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotebookishType/pseuds/NotebookishType
Summary: She didn't hear him approach but knew what happened next.





	1. Chapter 1

Her pulse still thumped in her ears, and her muscles were pleasantly warm after the night's patrol. Their patrol.

She didn't hear him approach but knew what happened next. She turned to face him, and his lips were on hers, hard and purposeful. The smell of him, sweat and grit and Gotham, made her head swim. No. Not only that… His touch, his voice, the masks. All of it. She lived for it.

Without the mask, She was a liability to him. With it, she was a pupil, a partner.

But, here, in these brief moments, she was his equal.


	2. Chapter 2

He always retreated afterward. She had the feeling that he didn't like that he enjoyed fighting by her side, that enjoying the job challenged his concept of duty.

They never spoke of these interludes; not as Batgirl and Batman, and not as Barbara and Bruce. Somehow, speaking of it would be crossing the line.

She understood the complications they would face if they acknowledged this. Batman worked closely with Commissioner Gordon. Barbara Gordon, GSU student, didn’t have a personal relationship with Bruce Wayne. 

What would her father think if he found out? 

Or Dick?

No, it was better this way.


End file.
